


【gktu】结婚典礼

by jinkou



Category: Nijisanji, にじさんじ
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkou/pseuds/jinkou
Summary: 伏见学参加剑持刀也婚礼的故事。
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Toya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【gktu】结婚典礼

**Author's Note:**

> 1.虽然标题长这样但不是甜文  
> 2.时间线为10年后  
> 3.有非liver的路人描写  
> 4.人物名称对话内使用日语，对话外使用汉语  
> 5.全文都存在大量OOC  
> 6.存在逻辑混乱、设定不合理之类的多种问题，基本就是写来自己爽的
> 
> 可以接受的话请继续往后看

伏见学坐在计程车上，望着窗外的风景，车窗映出他的倒影，他久违地将头发用发蜡定型成背头，为了今天他甚至去专门打理了新的发型，耳后根喷了比平时用的要稍微浓烈一些的香水。他对着车窗整理了一下新买的西装，扯了扯领带，尽管领带并没有歪。  
他再次确认了一下请柬上的地址，确定没有开错方向。请柬上熟悉的工整字迹有力地写着自己的名字，和自己记忆中的字一点偏差都没有。他闻了闻请柬，上面有少许薰衣草的香味，刚认识剑持刀也的时候对方的衣物上也飘着类似的味道。  
计程车进入隧道，只有隧道墙壁上的指示灯在提供微弱的光源，伏见学靠着椅背，望着窗外的快速向后移动的灯光，漆黑的窗清晰地映着自己脸的倒影，以前的好搭档剑持刀也的样子一同浮现出来，映在窗上，强迫自己看着。他看见想象中的剑持刀也脱下了常服，在更衣间内穿上了礼服的打底白衬衫，从最底下开始扣纽扣，底下的第二颗纽扣扣上后，刚好可以遮挡住他腹部上的痣。他当然记得自己为什么会知道对方腹部上的痣的具体位置，光是想起这颗痣的存在，那个炎热盛夏下午的特有的雨后低气压，又带着满是潮湿的味道紧紧捂住了他的口鼻，和他无数次在梦里重复感受到的感觉一样，挣扎着想逃离这种压抑着的状态，却在这片沼泽里越陷越深，久而久之就像长年被坚硬的异物磕住同一个部位，虽然不适，但早就习惯了这种异样感，变得麻木了。  
他本以为这份感情早就被自己好好地清理干净，至少他以为自己成功地欺骗了自己，已经放下了这份不应该诞生出来的情感。伏见学一直有好好地饰演好友这一角色，站在最合适的属于他的位置里，引导着两个人一起向着正确的路前进。那天夜里，作为好友的他收到有一段时间没有联系的剑持刀也的信息的时候，理所当然地放下了手头上的工作，和对方有一句没一句地聊了起来，了解双方的近况。  
“噢对了，ガクくん，和你说件事。”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“其实我要结婚了。”  
伏见学看了看手机上的日期，确认今天的确是四月的第一天，还没过24点。他发出熟悉的刺耳笑声，在思考该如何用一个更大更有趣的谎言回复对方的时候，却看到对方新回复的信息。  
“我没有在开玩笑，你要来参加婚礼吗？”  
“欸？”  
伏见学握着手机，盯着最后一条信息，不知道该做出什么反应，对方见他已读未回，很快发来具体时间、地点以及其他信息。伏见学浑身乏力地挨在沙发上，后脑勺像是被人狠狠地敲了一下，他在输入栏里输入了“参加”的信息，又删除，又再次输入，无力地将手机放下，拇指不小心划到了发送键。他吓得吸了口凉气，抓住手机，本想解释，却看到对方看上去很高兴的回复内容。他再次删除了想要键入的内容，连客套话也打不出，只是随意发送了几张贴图，以工作为由草草地结束了聊天。  
所有事情正如他所希望地一般发展，他也明白是自己的行为导致了今天的结果，但当这件事真的发生之后，他却连一句祝福的话都想不出来。他连对方交了女朋友都不知道，突如其来的婚讯，就像是在嘲弄他多年费心压抑住的感情一样，令人难以接受。明明这本来是对方能获得幸福的最优解，也是自己一直以来所努力的方向，但是真的发生之后，却发现这不是自己期待的结果，就像是被过去的自己恶意欺骗了一样。他每一个晚上都在暗示自己这才是正确的选择，但失眠与紧压在胸前的无形压力，却在无声抗议这种正确。

“这位客人，您的目的地到了。”  
“啊，噢，好的。谢谢。”出租车司机将伏见学的思绪拉了回来，他匆忙付了款后，下了计程车，抬头就看到洁白外墙的教堂。不算大的教堂坐落在居民区内，被树遮挡住，要不是最顶上高耸着的十字架，很可能会看漏。明明这里离自己现在住的地方也不算远，但从来没听说过有这么一个地方。越靠近教堂便越能闻到浓烈的花香味，每走近一步，人群的嘈杂声就更遮盖了鸟叫声。  
教堂入口前的空地集聚着不算少的人群，前台负责招待的男子，应该是剑持刀也的亲戚，伏见学觉得对方极为面熟，但怎么想也想不起对方到底是谁。  
“您好，我是来参加婚礼的。”伏见学双手将请柬递了给了接待台，男子接过请柬，抬头紧盯着伏见学的脸好一会儿。伏见学疑惑地摸了摸自己被紧盯着的脸，也觉得对方面善，但就是想不起来是哪位。男子打开请柬，看到上面工整而有力道的手写信息时，猛地抬起头。  
“好久不见！你是以前经常来我们家玩的那位吧?”伏见学看着对方笑得极为灿烂的脸，对方热情地握住伏见学的双手，脸上的笑容除了多了些细纹，其他地方和剑持刀也长得几乎一模一样。“没想到您会来参加，真是非常感谢您。”  
“噢噢！好久不见，我才是要感谢自己能被愿意邀请呢！”伏见学用力地回握住对方温暖的手，嘴角翘起了熟悉的角度。  
“婚礼还没开始，还请您先进去休息一下吧。有机会再继续聊。”剑持哥哥松开伏见学的手，接过后面的人递来的请柬，伏见学拿回请柬，小心地放回随身带着的包里。  
教堂外设置的简易休息区聚集满了人，有的和自己年龄相仿，也有的拖儿带女整个家族一起来参加，伏见学走到边角位置，远远地看着结伴前来的人群，没有一个认识的人。自己的老搭档在和自己没有怎么联系的这些年认识到了这么多人，他们围成了一个圈子，只有自己毫不相干地躲在圈外的角落，仿佛自己才是和剑持刀也最毫无关系的一方。  
伏见学拿出了手机，未解锁的手机屏幕映着他的脸，他对着手机左右转动了下面部，虽然明白自己和剑持哥哥多年未见认不出自己是理所当然的，但是因为自己的脸上比以前多了几分沉稳，还只是因为太久没去拜访对方家而导致自己的脸被忘记，又或者是两边都有，伏见学并不想找到答案，只是想稍稍转移注意力以减轻自己的失落感。但一想到自己也不认得剑持哥哥的脸，根本就没资格指责别人。  
他打开了手机里存的多年前和剑持刀也一起拍的照片，换了几次手机，但这张照片每次备份时都会被留下来。当时自己还在上大学，趁着暑假期间和剑持刀也出去玩的时候，两个人一起在海边比着“peace——”手势的照片，灿烂的阳光打在他们脸上，咧开着嘴的笑容看上去洋溢着年轻人特有的朝气。上一次见面是什么时候来着，伏见学皱着眉头想了想，只记得大约几年前，同样是在这么热的夏天，却再也想不起更为详细的时间。两人在线上还是会有交流，那些没人想知道的无聊信息，在找不到人愿意听的时候，对方依然是最后的人选。  
“……在看什么呢？”  
“呜哇！刀……”  
“嘘！”剑持刀也立刻用手指抵住伏见学的嘴唇，指了指对面还在闲聊的人群，拉着伏见学走向教堂旁的小树林里，穿过树林，树林背后是一片人造湖，放远看可以看到对岸，湖面波光粼粼，被风吹出了少许波澜，有几只鹅在湖面上游过，时不时扑打着翅膀往，飞一小段距离又落回水里。  
“刀也さん！”伏见学看见穿着礼服的剑持刀也，声音明显高了八度，他被自己过于露骨的愉快情绪吓了一跳，连忙清了清嗓子试图调整，“现在溜来这种地方没关系吗？”  
“没关系的，他们还在做准备。”  
“……你该不会是想逃婚吧。”  
“这么久没见你第一句话问的就是这个！？你脑子里想的到底是什么，不愧是比深渊还要黑暗的男人。”剑持刀也挠了挠头，全程微笑着的嘴角看不出一点困惑，“不是不是，只是出来透透气而已，最近这几天每天都被人围着问这问那的，实在太难受了。不可能逃婚的，我可是非常认真地想和她走下去的。”  
剑持刀也脸上虽然略微显露出休息不足的疲态，但精神状况上看上去极佳。和自己一样，头发被发蜡固定住，没有一点多余的头发散落下来，笔直的礼服把让他看上去比平时更挺拔了一些，满脸洋溢着像是被幸福浸泡了好一阵子的氛围，从见面开始到现在，嘴角就没垂过下来。伏见学松了口气，本来担心多年没见会生疏得说不出话，但现在看来完全是自己多虑了。  
“刀也さん今天看上去很帅啊！”  
“嗯哈哈哈。不要和我说这种客套话。”剑持刀也撇过头不好意思地笑了笑，连忙转移了话题，“不过没想到你真的来了啊，你这几年不是一直很忙吗？”  
“当然得来了！这可是剣持刀也的婚礼啊！我得亲眼记录下来，不然以后连调侃你的话题都没有了。”  
“为什么这种时候还想着这种问题！一两句话也好，你倒是祝贺一下我啊！”  
“……”伏见学抿起了嘴唇，注意到自己的表情后又很快地咧开嘴角，夸张地装出生气的样子，“这么久没有见，突然在L●NE上问我要不要参加你的婚礼，我连你交了女朋友都不知道！”  
“好啦，对不起。一直不知道该怎么开口。”  
“不要在今天这么开心的日子道歉，这不挺好的吗？可以和初恋结婚！”  
“嗯……是第一次交往的人。”剑持刀也犹豫了一下，撇开眼。“两个人都挺合得来的，父母也同意了，后来考虑了一段时间，觉得这个决定是最正确的。”  
“没想到，居然是刀也さん先步入婚姻殿堂。”  
“……你才是该早点安定下来。”  
“十年前在直播里还说过，假如30岁还不结婚的话，就直播和L●veplus游戏里的人结婚，没想到这一天居然真的快要来临了。”  
“嗯哈哈哈，说什么呢……你已经不当liver很久了吧？”  
伏见学没接话，只是看向了湖面。转眼间这么多年过去，当年那个在直播里连敏感词都不太愿意说的高中生，一转眼却穿上了结婚礼服，出现在教堂里，一时间还是难以接受。  
“不过刀也さん今天看上去真的很幸福呢。”虽然久违地一看到对方的脸就立刻情绪高涨起来，但是现在两个人之间到底应该处于一种怎么样的距离。他突然想不起以前两个人之间是如何相处的，是应该更靠近一点吗，还是应该直接像好哥们一样勾肩搭背，他只隐约记得是比现在要更加密切的关系。但要是现在突然像十年前那样亲密地可以毫无顾虑地拍打起对方的后背，先不论剑持刀也会不会觉得奇怪，他自己就没勇气举起那只想要触碰对方的手。  
“谢谢！”所幸剑持刀也什么也没察觉到，比以往要更成熟的面孔，笑起来却还是一如既往的清爽笑声。他忽然想到了什么，翻了翻礼服外套的口袋，从里面取出了一个东西，示意伏见学伸出手。伏见学接过后，摊开手，手里放着一个长条的木制薄片书签，上面刻着狐狸的简笔图案。  
“这个。最近搬家的时候把以前的漫画书都清理了，其中一本夹着这个，应该是你落下的。”  
“这是我的东西吗，好像没有什么印象。”伏见学强撑着嘴角翘起的弧度，努力不让它塌下来，“专门拿来给我的吗?直接扔了不就好了……”  
“总得有个交代……”剑持刀也低声地咕哝着，“啊，就是，可能是以前的观众送的，直接扔了不太好。你拿回去吧。”  
“……谢谢。”伏见学手握着书签，上面还带着长期夹在书里染上的纸张和油墨的气味，再加上木头自身稳重的味道，熟悉的气味将他一瞬间拉回那个闷热的下午。他下意识用食指轻轻摸了摸下唇，看到剑持刀也怪异地望着自己，随后像是也想起了什么一样，回避开了眼神。他立刻假装是在捂着嘴，用力地咳嗽了几声，将书签收进了随身带着的小包里。  
“对了，ガクくん，能拜托你一件事吗？”  
“哦哦！当然可以了！什么事？”像是在暗示自己要充满笑容地祝贺自己的老搭档一样，伏见学又特意提高了声音，满脸笑容地对着剑持刀也。  
“能帮我说下贺词吗？”  
“欸？”他感觉心里面有什么长期封锁住的东西，枷锁被收下的木制书签砸得不成形，封在箱子里面的浑浊物从微小的缝隙里拥挤地使劲往外爬出来。  
“拜托了！现在只有你能帮我这个忙，司仪突然有事来不了，我考虑了很久，最合适的人就是你了！”  
“开什么玩笑，别说结婚了，我这几年也没怎么参加过结婚典礼啊！而且，我……”  
“不用想那么多，你随便说点祝贺的话就行，或者直接念贺词的台本也可以。本来这次仪式也没有打算弄得很正式，只是她很希望能体验一下西式的婚礼，所以才这么办了。”  
“但是……！”  
他看着剑持刀也低下头，印象中对方并不是会强迫自己做事的人，他更像是强迫他自己做出一个决定，而亲手执行的却是伏见学。伏见学感觉那些从内心深处涌出来的东西在敲击拍打裂开的缝隙，试图将从缝隙开始将所有伏见学多年筑好的防线一层层打破，喷散开来，如洪水一般，将附近的一切淹没。伏见学紧握着拳头，尖锐的指甲像是要将掌心划出一道血痕，他看着剑持刀也双手合掌拜托自己的表情，紧握的双手稍稍放松，又像是在推卸责任一样，觉得这一切都是剑持刀也的自导自演，只是为了将他引到这里接受一份无法拒绝的任务，让自己看清现实，好将这份封锁在内心深处多年未来得及清理的浑浊物，趁着今天一并清理干净。这种想法能让自己轻松一些，但持续不了多久，更大的负罪感又反噬了回来。  
“……行吧。”  
剑持刀也明显地松了一口气，他看着低着头的伏见学，想说什么，但又下意识地用左手拇指摸了摸无名指，尽管现在上面并没有任何东西。  
“那我先回去先和他们交待一下，待会儿再和你联系。”剑持刀也指了指手上的手机，像是结束了一项重大任务一样逃开了，留下伏见学一个人在湖边。只需要堤坝上出现小小的裂缝，长期积存的水流便可将整个堤坝冲散，伏见学感觉自己像是被完全沉下了浑浊的水里，长久以来对自己的欺瞒在这个不合时宜的时间起了反作用，木制书签被他下意识握紧，轻薄的书签上甚至起了少许裂痕，发出了“喀拉喀拉”的声音，他深呼吸，试图调整自己的情绪，但这和在溺水时挣扎着吸气一样，只有大口大口的水被灌入身体里，剥夺着他氧气，让他越来越沉，在水里越陷越深。

伏见学收到贺词后，仔细阅览了好几次，内容却无法进入脑子里。他尝试着一字一字照着念下去，那些从心里散开的浑浊物体粘住了喉咙，黏糊的声音让他无法胜任这份工作。他用以前的老方法，开始想象自己只是一个临时替代别人的司仪，将伏见学本身架空，闭上眼假装看不见自己内心真正所想，总算是流利地将贺词一字不漏地念了下来。他松了口气，他可不想辜负别人的期待，特别是委托自己的人的期望。  
时间到，外墙的钟声发出巨大的声音，被惊动的鸟群扯着嗓子叫着，扑打着翅膀飞向了另一边，钟声的回响伴着鸟鸣，从窗外传进教堂里，形成自然的回声，催促着伏见学走上台。  
他紧攥着贺词，走上台阶，所有人的目光都锁定在他身上，他感觉像被聚光灯照射着一样浑身发热，背后布满了细汗。他看着不算密的字，本应锁定在字之间，眼神违背自己所想，总是瞄到字与字的空隙之中。他抬起眼望了望，全场的人都在注视着手持贺词的自己，他不由得咽了一口唾沫，自己并非容易怯场的人，只是这份贺词的重量堵住了他的口舌，让他无法开口。他把自己代入想象中的司仪之中，只要将自我感情剥离出来，紧张感退却，他深吸了一口气。  
“各位来宾，欢迎各位来到今天的婚礼……”  
他下意识地望向剑持刀也，看到剑持刀也平静地看着自己，像是在等待一个结果，但很快又移开了眼神。但只是这短暂的眼神接触，都足以将伏见学身上刚披上的所有伪装扒得一干二净，他又变回了原本的自己，暴露着所有不合时宜的负面情感，站在剑持刀也身旁。  
他的眼聚焦在字与字之间，透过白色的缝隙又看到了那天下午的情景，比以往在梦中、在平时的回忆里看到的要更加清晰。剑持刀也家的书房、窗外下着的暴雨以及比平时要更闷热的盛夏，不知道罪魁祸首是哪一个因素，又或者全都有关又或者全都没有关系，两个人只是被氛围所驱使着，迫使伏见学将木制的狐狸书签夹在未看完的那一页，放下了漫画。一开始小打小闹的肢体接触不知在进行到哪一步就变了味，他们纠缠在一起，拉扯着对方的衣服，剑持刀也失去平衡，拉着伏见学一块儿狠狠地摔在了地板上。  
伏见学从剑持刀也的身上爬起来，却被剑持刀也扯住了短袖的袖子，再抓住了伏见学结实的上臂，手指伸进衣袖里，但也不继续往上移动，只是默默地盯着伏见学因为还没反应过来而微微张开的下唇。两个人的双唇互相吸引着，下唇因紧张而稍稍颤抖，但止不住他们的靠近。  
冰凉而柔软的触感是闷热的盛夏雨季时分最好的降温剂，他们本能地继续深入，擦伤口腔的血腥味更令人振奋起来。伏见学的手犹豫着伸向了剑持刀也的衣摆，像是在鼓励对方进行下一步动作一样，剑持刀也拉着对方的手，短袖衬衣下摆很快被撩到腹部上方。伏见学的手掌紧贴着剑持刀也的肌肤，温热且带着雨季特有的少许粘腻的触感，彼此活着的实感通过肌肤传达了出来，鲜明得让人感到不安。他放开了剑持刀也的嘴唇坐起来，看着躺在地板上的对方，因激动而变得通红的脸，因少许缺氧而被大口喘气带动着起伏的胸口，还有被撩起的衣服下，在腹部上看上去特别显眼的一颗痣。  
他猛地反应过来，就像那天下午的后续一样，抬起头，全场宾客都注视着他，前排的新郎亲属们还朝他做了个打气的动作，长时间的沉默与寂静显得不自然，他意识到自己的失礼，连忙重新把贺词拿起来。  
“非常感谢诸位，今日来到两位新人的婚礼……”他看着手里的贺词，握在手里沉得发抖，念出话也跟着一起颤抖着，他清了清嗓子，双手紧紧抓住手里发沉的贺词，才勉强握住。他跟着一字一句念下去，声调毫无起伏，只有小幅度的抖动，台下的观众紧张地握着手看着这位临时替代司仪的青年，希望能为他分担部分紧张感，但全场只有他们两个明白，这并不是紧张导致的 。  
伏见学感觉自己吸不上气，心里不断涌出的浑浊物堵住了他的呼吸，但他能做些什么，他总不能直接将台上站着的人直接拉走。那个下午的决定注定他无法站在台上的他的对面，他只是不明白为什么压抑了这么多年，本应不存在的感情却在久违地见到对方之后又死灰复燃，更想不到自己要站在这里，像是被强迫一样，用这种方式朗读着贺词，被迫接受现实。  
“现在有请新娘入场。”他大声地喊出来，结尾声音却越来越小，为这场折磨划上了句号。他把贺词放台上，以新郎为原点，快速向远处逃离，从旁边的过道走回到属于自己的后排的角落座位之中。  
剑持刀也站在礼堂的最前方，他看向后门的方向，回避开角落的位置，只是直直盯着紧闭的大门。关上的门突然被打开，新娘和她的父亲挽着臂，走在直通教堂前方的笔直的红地毯上，人们的视线随着他们的前进而改变着方向。新娘走上台，端正地站在了剑持刀也的面前，神父在他们中间，和他们交换了一下视线后，便清了清嗓子。  
“主啊，我们来到你的面前，目睹祝福这对进入神圣婚姻殿堂的男女……”  
伏见学听不进神父浑厚的声音，他的注意力全在剑持刀也身上。阳光把彩窗照得通亮，两旁打开的小窗射入了几缕光线，打落在这对新人身上，像是神为他们亲手送上了祝福，神圣又不可侵犯。伏见学远远地看着台上的二人，他看不清楚剑持刀也的表情，但他那注视着新娘的热切眼神，足以穿过人群传达给伏见学。  
他看着他们交换对戒，新娘满心欣喜地反过手背，看着左手无名指上的戒指，阳光打落在戒指上的闪光，照得伏见学的眼睛有些不适，他皱起眉头眯起眼，试图减轻不适感。倒是旁边坐着的宾客像是想将这一片景象永远地映在眼里一样，即便是用手绢不停地擦拭着为他们的幸福而感动得掉下的眼泪时，也不愿眨一下眼。  
“我已见证你们互相发誓爱对方，我感到万分喜悦，并向在座各位宣布你们成为夫妇，现在新郎可以吻新娘了。”  
神父大声地宣读起来，所有来宾都伸长了脖子，以免错过这期待已久的珍贵一幕。伏见学坐在远处，并不能清晰地看清楚，他模模糊糊地看到剑持刀也缓缓揭开了新娘的面纱，新娘站在原地，大概是闭上了眼。伏见学眼前蒙了一片雾，只看到两个身穿白色的身影，凑近在了一起，窗外的云散去，阳光毫无阻拦地打落在他们身上，白色的纱质礼服反射着光，刺得伏见学揉了揉眼睛。  
“欸？”他感觉到手背上有点湿湿的，看了看自己的手背，连忙用另一只手将上面的液体抹去，但很快新的温热的液体又打落在手背上，擦拭的速度赶不上液体源源不断掉落的速度，他摸了摸自己的脸，湿漉漉的一片。  
“骗人的吧……”他不经意抬头，眼前的雾散去，他清晰地看见剑持刀也和新娘拥吻在一起，剑持刀也缓缓闭上眼，嘴唇与新娘的嘴唇紧紧贴合住，他们被光亮围拢着，连神父也自觉地后退至阴影处，神明像是在将所有祝福都倾注在此时此刻的他们两个身上。这是他们两个最幸福的时刻，起码在伏见学看来是这样，他从未见过剑持刀也这样的表情，他也没信心能和他携手在所有人的祝福下让他露出这种表情。  
他下意识地抓了抓胸口前的西装，感觉刚刚一直压在自己胸口上的东西，在这道暖光的照耀下逐渐融化，那些黑色的阴暗的长期堆堵在自己心里的杂质，就在这一瞬间被净化透明，化为液体，顺着泪腺，一同“啪啦啪啦”地掉落在手背上。他感觉呼吸突然顺畅了起来，那些他不敢说出口的情绪仿佛不曾存在过。他挺起身子，目光被两位新人吸引着。剑持刀也松开了新娘，紧扣着新娘的手，面向嘉宾，全场响起祝福的掌声，伏见学也鼓起掌来，他鼓掌的力度越来越大，他看了看坐在自己身旁同样感动成泪人的来宾，对方也朝自己笑了笑，就像伏见学也只是单纯地为他们的结婚而感动得脸上满是眼泪笑着送上祝福的人一样。  
所有人跟着新人们走出教堂，新娘抓着捧花，在场的适龄女性们都做好了准备，她们纷纷站好了位置，来宾们纳威助兴，伏见学虽然眼睛的涩感还没完全消去，但还是被热烈的氛围煽动了起来。  
“加油！加油！”他跟着人群对着进入了备战状态的女性阵营大喊，有节奏地鼓起掌来。  
新娘手拿着捧花，做了一个假动作，参战的人们都条件反射性地往捧花本该去的方向扑上去，新娘这时才真正地抛起捧花，捧花在半空中划了一个完美的弧线，向着伏见学的方向坠下。伏见学根本没想到捧花会朝自己飞来，优秀的神经反射迫使他迅速做出反应，双手及时地接住了捧花。  
“欸？”他头上顶着捧花上掉落下的紫色郁金香花瓣，不自在地拿着捧花，沐浴着来自附近所有人的目光，他拿起捧花走近最靠近自己的一位女性，打算递给她。  
“恭喜你！伏見ガク！”剑持刀也在一旁大力地鼓起了掌，身旁的来宾反应过来，也一起朝伏见学送去最热烈的掌声。伏见学双手拿着花站在原地，不知道该做什么反应。  
“伏見さん，恭喜你！”新娘一并鼓着掌，“希望您也能早点找到属于您的幸福！”  
“可别扔了啊！这可是带着我们所有人的祝福的！”  
“才不会扔呢！”伏见学把捧花紧紧抓住，“虽然说得有点晚了……”伏见学深吸一口气，像是做出了什么重大决定一般，停顿了好一会儿，用最大的音量喊了出来。  
“祝你们新婚快乐！”

太阳落下，天色暗了许多，路边的路灯“唰”地一下亮了起来。伏见学左手拿着捧花，将请柬插在西装外套左胸前的口袋里，他像放下了一切重担一样，久有地感觉到浑身轻松，吹着口哨，沿着湖边无目的地走着。虽然知道这里离车站不远，但身体像是本能地抗拒着回到只有自己一个人的住所，他趴在栏杆上，望着太阳徐徐沉到湖底，天上的霞光随着太阳一同沉下去，只留下逐渐被染黑的一片深蓝残留在天上。  
他从随身携带的包里掏出一盒拆封了但没抽过的烟，取出一根，叼在嘴里。实际上自己并不喜欢这种会让舌头发麻发苦的味道，和酒一样，比起这一类所谓充满着大人气息的物品，还是更偏向可乐之类的孩子气的东西。但踏入社会后无论喜欢与否，为了工作，为了融入集体，总有些东西不得不接受。更何况他也并不讨厌，香烟就像功能性饮料一样，只是一种平复情绪的工具。他熟练地单手拿起打火机，单手弹开盖子，火苗被湖边的风吹得摇曳起来，嘴叼着烟靠近火苗，火苗却无声地被吹熄了。  
右手拿着捧花，无法挡风。他将打火机暂时放在外套口袋，右手拿着的捧花夹在腋下，再把打火机掏出来的时候，却摸到口袋里有什么硬硬的东西，拿出来一看，是那块薄木片书签。  
“呼……”伏见学趴在湖边叼着烟，叹了口气，他拿书签看了良久。这段记忆还时不时出现在梦里，像是对多年前自己的谴责，每次他都带着冷汗从梦里挣扎着醒来，但这不断循环的噩梦就像在强迫他不要忘记这件事一样，他甚至现在闭上眼，也能感受到那个下午的热度。  
他弹开打火机的盖子，俯低身子，以防火被风吹熄。伏见学捏着书签薄木片书签一靠近火苗，便染上了火光，“唰”地一下亮了起来，将伏见学脸上和夜里的湖一样黑的脸染亮。他将书签上的火苗凑近了嘴上叼着的香烟，木制书签被燃烧的气味灌入伏见学的鼻腔，呛得他咳了好几下。烟熏得他眼睛疼，眼里自动分泌出液体缓解不适，他大口地吸了一口烟，烟雾经过滤嘴后，经过气管和肺，在他胸腔里逗留了一阵子，才带着残存在胸腔里的情绪，缓缓地被呼出来。  
他眯着眼看着刚吹出来就被风打散的烟，他揉了揉太阳穴，却不能阻止那天下午仓皇冒着雨，像逃跑一样逃离剑持家的记忆再次涌现出来，冰凉的雨让头脑发热的他完全冷静了下来，理智用比暴雨声更大的声音警告他差点越过了那条不可跨越的线，他在雨中奔跑着，嘶吼着，尽情地发泄着，但想继续下去的念头却没能被这场浇灭。暴雨过后，那天下午像是从现实里抽离了出来了一样，就像什么也没有发生过一样，或者说伏见学单方面假装什么也没有发生过，只是在回避接下来可能进一步发生的事。但这一段记忆从那个时间点开始，就一直留存在他的脑海里，像紧绷着的分叉的铁丝，将他紧紧地束缚起来。他一次次地暗示着自己，只有这样做，对双方而言才是最正确的选择。  
他拿着书签的手狠狠地撞到栏杆，一下没抓稳，只烧剩末端部分的书签，被风吹落进湖里，炙热的火光一碰到湖面，“嗞——”地一下便灭了，只剩下残留在空中的灰烬随风飘着，向着更远方飘去。他有点想不起剑持刀也的痣具体到底在腹部的那个位置，他再次揉了揉太阳穴，剑持刀也在教堂里的幸福笑容融进了那段盛夏的记忆，像是将老房子拆除后再在空地上建起了新的建筑，他的结婚场面占据了整个脑海，旧记忆的碎片被这段新的记忆吞噬，交融在一起，模糊不清。  
“下一段幸福吗……”  
他将烟头按在便携烟灰缸里，紧抓着手中的捧花，紫色的郁金香灿烂地绽放着，不输剑持刀也在台上的笑容。花香冲淡了少许浓烈的香烟味道，他凑近捧花长长地吸了口气，带着剑持刀也永恒的祝福，向车站走去。


End file.
